My Captain, My Nakama
by OnePieceisGod
Summary: It's important that he knows how she feels and understands how she needs him right now. Everyone is entitled to quieting a haunting urge right? Even if it's with a person you want to be with but don't want to with at the same time?
1. My Captain

My Captian, My Nakama

It's important that he knows how she feels and understands how she needs him right now. Everyone is entitled to quieting a haunting urge right? Even if it's with a person you want to be with but don't want to with at the same time?

Chapter 1 My Captain

In the Thousand Sunny, each crew member had their own room, one of many upgrades from good old Marry. The girls' individual rooms were above the main deck. The boys were below.

Luffy tossed around in his simple room, in his normal bed. Something was keeping him up. Nothing troubling, nothing was wrong, nothing he'd forgot. Simply that if he were to fall asleep now, he would miss something that was about to happen, something..... important. Maybe not to him in particular, but important to someone.

*knock**knock*

There it was, whatever it was,... there it was.

"Hello?" Luffy asked, this seemed to give a gasp to the person knocking, they must have not thought he would be awake. The knock seemed to be a symbol of no real expectations, just something this person did to ease their own mind. But now, now that Luffy had answered, this person had to answer back or the suspicions raised would haunt Luffy, and dread the person who did not go forth with HER DESIERS.

"I-i-It's Robin........ May,... M-May I come in for a moment." her voice was nervous and shy, most unlike Nico Robin.

Luffy thought this whole scene was odd, "Of course Robin." The deep tan, large breasted, coy(!?!?) Robin hesitantly entered. "Good evening Captain-san." Luffy got out of his bed, he slept in his clothes so there was no embarrassing moment for them... yet. "What is it Robin." you could tell Luffy had nothing but concern for his nakama, but Robin looked as if this whole ordeal would end horribly, with Luffy furious at her. But why?

"C-Captain-san, I-.. I am not bothering you am I?" why was Robin so nervous, the tint of red across her beautiful face, below her gorgeous eyes, was something Luffy had never seen before. Luffy scratched his head, "No, why would you?.... Robin,.. What's wrong." Robin gulped hard and took a deep inhale and exhale, "Luffy-san,.... Captain.... I have something I wish you to do for me....... WITH me...." her face was even redder now, no longer a light splash, but a complete covering of her modest face. "Anything Robin, you don't have to be scared or nervous about it." he smiled the 'Luffy Smile' "I'm your captain, I'll do anything to make you happy!"

This did not ease Robin's perturbed feeling. If anything, it made her much worse. She looked down and away from Luffy "I-It's not something so easy you can just agree with. ...You may not be able to help me with it..." she closed her eyes in shame, why was she asking HIM this? She knew why, she didn't want to admit it but, she knows why she s asking HIM.

He's her captain. Her leader, the one everyone, including her, looks to for anything, guidance, decision, faith, respect..... love? affection? trust?..... Yes. All those things.... and for Robin,... even more.

No one else COULD help her with this. No one can. It's because of WHO Luffy is and what that means individually to each crew member, to Robin her feelings towards 'the captain' had been evolving to much more,... intimate levels. His touches ceased her worries. His words dulled her pain. His simplest of expressions deleted all thought of doubt in her dark and mostly hidden mind. And all these things that Robin cherished from Luffy were from afar, because she knew that her Captain, no matter how comforting he was when he didn't even intend to be SO comforting, was still ELEVEN YEARS younger than her. In a cruel world she could even be his mother. In a just world, an older sister. But NO ONE could replace these INTAMATE feelings regardless of these disturbing what ifs. That's when Robin's conscience thanked god that they WERE indeed WHAT IFS and not reality. If it were in control, Robin's conscience would have lunged on top of Luffy by now. But she refused to succumb to lust. However..... the deep feeling of want and need of affection she could not fight. And to her these things are indeed much different.

"Just tell me Robin, I doesn't matter if it's 'bad' or whatever. I'll understand..... and I'll help you."

Robin swallowed her fears. "My desires... c-captain. ...My desires are getting too much for me. I need.... I need something to help subdue the urges... just for as long as they can be subdued."

Luffy didn't quite get what she was talking about. And sadly Robin knew the innocent rubber boy wouldn't off the bat. .... But a part of her hoped he would soon, without her to explain it, much to her embarrassment.

Then Luffy seemed to look as if he knew immediately, "Do..... you need someone to love you Robin? You can't hold back the need for a lover anymore?" He got closer to her, Robin's face was utter-shock and embarrassment. "Even when you try to get over it? You don't want to but.... you want to....... and it hurts inside. But who can you turn to right?" Robin was speechless. "H-How!?.. You know what I feel?..." Robin was so confused, scared that Luffy had known about her feelings all along but said nothing. If so, this would hurt and anger her beyond means. Luffy smiled kindly, "Nami had the same problem after I saved her form Arlong." Robin thought of that sentence. "Y-you a-and Navigator-san!???" This was completely new, she doubted anyone else knew this. Luffy nodded, "It was only once.... she needed something but she didn't know from who. One night she approached me pretty much the same way as you are now. And soon after she resolved to herself that there was nothing else that could ease her.... we slept together."

Robin was in awe. Luffy was, in fact, NOT a virgin. All the while it was Nami who took it. She figured likewise with Luffy taking hers. ...But what stood out the most of this story was it was for only one night. For Nami's feelings, and nothing else. Not Luffy's feelings, not lust or longing. But because it was what Nami felt she needed at the time and what Luffy was willing to do for her and the sake of her happiness. He was willing to be the 'extra' just to make his nakama happy. His feelings didn't matter at all when it came to someone else, they were first.

"Luffy,... I... I don't know what to say." Robin could not collect a thought in her head right now to save her life. All this was so much. She should have been relieved but,... it seem to only tense things up. "I told you Robin, I understand." suddenly Luffy took her into a deep kiss before breaking it, "And I'll help you with it." Robin's whole body was red.

Luffy led her to the bed and seated her down gently. "Robin... whatever it is you want me to do to you..." he smiled his smile, "Just tell me and I'll be more than happy to do it.... just for you..... Because YOU want it and don't deserve to hide it anymore." Luffy kissed her again, his tongue parting her mouth and entering it. He took off her shirt and undid her bra. Lightly, he tread one finger across her breasts form base, to nipple, to top on both of her D cup sized jugs. Robin shuttered at the feeling.

If tongues truly fought for dominance, Robin's surrendered before Luffy's even entered. She couldn't fight back. Luffy was in complete control of her own tongue's motions, making sweet love to her entire mouth. "Luffy..." Robin was still a loss for words. Luffy backed up and took off his shirt, then he halted all movements. "This is what you want right Robin?" he was a little blushed and concern he took over too much and was afraid he over stepped a boundary. Robin, for the first time tonight, smiled, "No Luffy-san,.... I... I am GREATFUL that you think so much of me that you are willing to do ANYTHING for my sake and happiness. This alone makes me very happy.... Please..." she was no longer scared of any poor assumptions she had earlier, she was now confident she could confy anything to her captain, and he could serve any purpose she wished of him with now regret or remorse in his heart. This is what Robin loved the most. "Make love to me Luffy, I... I need it, please..... It means the world to me.... to feel your kind touch. It... I-i-It makes me feel so peaceful." She was now red with embarrassment at her confession.

Luffy simply smiled and generously obliged. "Of course Robin. You disserve whatever you desire." Luffy kissed her lightly on the lips, then the cheek. Chin. Jaw. Base of her mandible. Down her neck, to her collar bone. "Lu-Luffy..." Robin couldn't breathe because of the pleasure. As he kissed her with such sweetness, Luffy undid both of their pants and slowly and carefully pulled them both off after the other.

Robin gasped, at herself being revealed to her loving Captain and at Luffy being revealed to her. Robin's beautiful, wet, glistening vagina twinkled as Luffy's red face could not look away. Likewise as Robin's eyes shimmered against the husky, blunt, handsomeness of Luffy's masculine penis, just over 7 maybe 8 inches hard. The both were embarrassed for the other. Luffy not wanting to show his eager side, as this was for his nakama, not him, and he wanted it to keep that way. It NEEDED to keep that way. Robin, trying once again to not succumb to pure lust and sinful temptation. This was an act of passion and selflessness, not pity or boredom, or charity or lust. Complete altruism between a captain and his nakama who has simple understandable, necessary needs. Needs that can't be judged, OR dismissed. Luffy is happy to contribute to Robin's happiness, anyway he can.

"LUFFY...!" Robin gasped in unprepared and overwhelmed delight, as Luffy trusted his manhood into her more than wanting womanhood. The piercing impalement was glorious, Robin came instantly. "Uuuuggggghhhh-! Luffy...." she panted, desperately grabbing air for her lungs. The surge of pleasure knocked the wind right out of her. Luffy grinned sweetly with pride, "I could tell you needed it right away. ....I wasn't about to tease my Archeologist when she wanted it so badly,... That's not fair... is it?" Luffy licked up and down Robins neck and kissed and nibbled her earlobe. Robin's bliss continued, the orgasm was, as she could tell, the first of many needed to come. "Luffy-san... I thank you... You are taking very good care of me." she smiled so sweetly, the most joyous of smiles, that Luffy blushed with pride, "I intent to Robin." He kissed her lightly again.

Luffy had been moved to lay on the bed, flat on his back. As Robin sat on her knees as she slid her clit back onto his throbbing cock. Robin gave off the most obvious of shutters of pleasure as her moans could not be hidden as well. "Luffy-san... I am so glad you understand my feelings." she bit her lip and started pumping up and down on her captain. "Robin... uh... I'll always understand... I promise...." He sat up as she continued and whispered in her ear, "I will be here for you for anything. You don't have to suppress this. If you ever have this urge again, I will more than happily help you. Until it is 'cured'. Again and again if necessary, this doesn't have to be a burden for you to keep. Everyone has a need the must fulfill, and I will fulfill yours every night if I have to."

Such kind and caring words. Words meant to comfort and show how much Robin means to Luffy.

These words scared Robin.

Was he proposing love to her!? No! Please! This isn't love! Robin has desires and skeletons in her closet only Luffy can help, but not if he loves her! This is wrong! He can't lover her! This has nothing to do with love! A sweet secret! A guilty pleasure! Something only SHE has! If Luffy loves her, it ruins everything!

"No!" Robin pulled away from him, "Don't say that! You can't love me!"

Luffy blinked in confusion, "Love? Robin I was just.."

"NO!" She barked back, involuntary emotions took over.

*SMACK*

Without truly thinking, Robin had slapped her beloved captain. The beloved captain that was trying to help her.

She began to cry, "You can't do this to me EVERY night. It defeats the purpose! If I fall to my wants every night, if you make love to me EVERY night." Tears flooding her face. "Then what do I have...? One of us won t be able to live without the other. It won t be rare passion. It will be a pathetic obsession. Make love till it's "CURED!?" that's not what I want! Some love sick slut till it s all gone and pointless! I want to hold my own till I can't now more, THEN come to you for comfort. We make love only once in a blue moon...." she looked at Luffy with a sad smile, "And it's better that way.... right? Don't ruin it by fucking me till I'm sick of you." half of her speech was babbling and emotions, not real since. But Luffy understood what she was talking about, "Robin.... you can't have passion without SOME love." She slapped him again. "SHUT UP!!!" you couldn't even see her face form the water falling from her eyes, "Yes you can! Why couldn't you leave it at that!"

She got off of him and ran out the door, most likely to her room.

Luffy sighed, ignoring the red marks on his face as if they never happened. He stretched out his arm, closed the door and turned off the light. Robin's clothes still there on his floor.

He turned away from the door and tried to go to sleep. "Huh....... It's ok Robin.... It's ok."

To be Continued....


	2. My Pain

Author's note: I think I lost some people with the first chapter. I was drunk with big words and trying to sound SO literary fluent that I'm not sure if I got the plot along. Lemons are not my strong suit as it is, but I like writing them because I'm a VERY perverted romantic. Hopefully you understand what that means. Hopefully you can see where I'm going with this in chapter 2 and the remaining chapters will be more enjoyable too.

Chapter 2 My Pain

He doesn't understand.

That was the thought Robin had every time she saw, or even thought of her 'captain'.

She was resenting him for the past 3 weeks. The whole crew had had nothing 'exciting' or 'adventurous' happen in over a month and they had just been sailing along from island to island, none ever offering anything good. And due to this, Robin's tension with Luffy grew, even if it wasn't meant to on Luffy's part, Robin's side could not handle much more.

Her reasoning had lost the battle for supremacy in her mind about a week into her 'torment' now irrationality as pain consumed her.

More days past, the crew ALL sat at the table of the dinning room inside the Thousand Sunny for lunch. Everyone was at it with their usually eating habits, all except Luffy. Who, to the crew, had strangely ate 'normally' about 3 weeks ago. He ate his average amount, but he wasn't as loud, noisy or nerve-racking in grabbing his food. He stretched out and grabbed a bowl of rice.... not realizing Robin was reaching for it too.

Before he could stop himself, Luffy grab the bowl from Robin's clutches and stretched it back to the front of him. This set her off, and Luffy knew it.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO TAKE EVERY THING FORM SOME ONE!?!?!?!!? IS THAT ALL YOU DO!??!!? TAKE AND TAKE AND TAKE AND TAKE!!!! UNTILL THIER HELPLESSNESS OUT WEIGHTS YOUR STUPIDITY AND THEN, AND ONLY THEN, YOU GIVE BACK!?!?!? YOU'RE PATHITIC!!!!"

She stormed out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

Everyone was speechless, even Sanji who normally would have jumped on Luffy demanding to know 'what he did' to make Robin act that way. But the scene was too powerful and everyone had no idea what to do or how to really react.

Luffy sighed in regret, he got up, ".... Nami, I.... I need to talk to you." he headed up stairs without even looking at Nami, or even waiting to see if she was coming. Nami became even more confused, but obeyed her captain. Curious about what anything that had just happened had to do with her.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

They went to the map room, it would be quite and secluded enough for them to have their conversation.

Nami looked at Luffy, wanting answers immediately, but she was calm and ready to listen, "Alright Luffy... what the hell was that back there and why are you only telling me? Why does Robin practically want to slit your throat? Well......." She placed her hands on her hips.

Luffy took a deep breath, but not because this was hard to say, but he REALLY didn't want to tell anyone or bring anyone else into it, hoping he could solve it by himself, but as Robin's outburst showed, that didn't seem likely. "Nami........... about a month ago now...... Robin and I slept together."

Nami was speechless.

"Well, I mean, .... we kind of slept together, we WERE having sex, then I apparently said something she didn't want me of all people to say and she ran out. ... .They were supposed to be comforting words.... and, but... I .... She slapped me and ..... I just...." Luffy wasn't sure now. He thought explaining it would be simple but it turned out that this was very hard to do.

"Luffy.... It's ok." Nami placed an assuring hand on his shoulder, she understood now. After all, she had this very same thing with Luffy just little over a year ago (I know in the ACTUAL One Piece world the time span isn't even a whole year yet, but bare with it). It was this that she understood why Luffy had called her, and only her, for help. She had slept with Luffy in order to ease her own pain, and it seemed to be ok with him. They did have some awkward moments for a few weeks but it ended near when Vivi joined them and they were once again very good friends. Now Robin wanted her pain to be eased the same way, but somewhere during the... ahem... "healing process" she became scared of what this 'process' could do to her future relationship with her beloved captain. ("Poor Robin...") Nami thought, ("Always over thinking things... Poor thing probably needs Luffy's comfort bad, but is too afraid to feel what she believes will only come back to bite her in the ass.... So sad.")

She genially did feel sorry for Robin's outlook on this and Luffy's predicament of being stuck on how to help her. The original attempt to 'heal' her had backfired miserably, and now, Robin needs it even more than before, but hate and deep regret is keeping her from thinking clearly.

"...I'll talk to her Luffy.." Luffy looked at her as if this wasn't what he expected her to say, "Really? Are you sure?" She smiled assuringly, "Yeah.... don't worry... I'll help her all I can for her to see she doesn't need to be afraid for ANYthing." Luffy smiled, relieved, "Thanks." Nami decided to fully reassure Luffy and gave him a FRIENDLY peck on the cheek, "No problem, You helped me the only way I WANTED you to help me..... and you were the only one who could, and for that I follow you anywhere and will help you whenever you ask." She continued to smile and left Luffy alone with his thoughts as she went to go talk to Robin, and hopefully sort her feelings out with her.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Robin had sobbed softly in her bed, sleep approaching here with each passing second. But she couldn't go to sleep, she WOULDN'T go to sleep.

......... Because, if she were to fall asleep now, that same image would be haunting her.

The same image that had plagued and rudely invaded her thoughts of sleep for a month now. Her captain, 'her' Luffy. Every time sleep snuck upon her, Robin saw his face. Sometimes.... the images became motions, him kissing her, touching her, comforting her, loving her.

She hated this.... SO much.

She was a cruel bitch who MADE him 'betray' her in her own mind, convincing herself that he didn't have HER best interests at heart, when they were all that lay in his heart. He wanted nothing but her happiness, and what did she do? Stabbed him in the heart because hers was a scared, whiny, frail thing that felt betrayed to the world.

So cold is the child, forgotten in this world long gone.

*knock* *knock*

The knock officially kept her from her invading slumber. She didn't know who it would be. Not Luffy, couldn't be. Probably someone being annoying, going to ask her what had happen at lunch. If so, this would only anger her and have her shout at someone else.

"Robin..... It's Nami, can I come in for a sec?"

She sighed, Nami was probably the only person to understand her position. She knew Nami would be rational towards her in her actions.

Robin opened the door and let her in. Nami walked into the room and sat on Robin's bed. Robin closed the door behind her.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Navigator-san?"

Nami looked around quietly, and then looked at Robin with firm but conserving eyes. "So what's going on with you Robin?"

Robin stepped back in slight annoyance, she hoped this wasn't what Nami wanted to ask her, and she hoped Nami would understand.

"............That does not concern you right now Miss Navigator....." she was about to huff and ask Nami to 'kindly' leave, but Nami quickly replied to her.

"..... But it DOES Robin............ L-Luffy told me what happened...... And he told me you know what we did almost a year ago..... And,.... And I really just want to help you...... I know the reason you want this is because of all that happened at Water 7 and Ennis Lobby..... and you SHOULD have your recovery, escape of those thoughts and feelings......... And you KNOW Luffy would be more than willing to help you with that any way he ca-"

*WHAM!*

Robin had hit the wall with her fist, this ceased Nami, and she just looked at Robin with worried intent.

"Miss Navigator-s-san.......... N-Nami........ I thank you for coming to help me, you are a true friend."

Robin was holding back tears! It seemed that Nami's words only made Robin realize what fool she had been. Both towards Luffy and towards herself. She looked up at Nami, "But I do not need to be reminded of what I already no. Even if you didn't know that I knew it...."

Nami was sad that her attempt to help her best friend only hinged her more, "Robin,... I.... I didn't mean to......" Robin gave her a hug and squeezed tightly, "But its too late for his help now..." she was crying like a fountain, water flowing with no end.

Nami just smiled sweetly and looked her directly in the face, "With Luffy...... It's NEVER too late."

Robin laughed through her sobs, she knew this to be true, and it made her laugh (quite a bit) at how she could think otherwise that Luffy would NOT take her into his arms RIGHT NOW, as sure as the sun is bright, and the cool wind of night feels you with peace, and comfort her to no end if necessary.

Nami continued to smile, "So,... what do you say? Give him ONE MORE chance to 'heal' you?"

Robin nodded, "Of course........"

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Luffy tossed laid in his simple room, in his normal bed, awake. It was keeping him up again. Nothing troubling, nothing was wrong, nothing he'd forgot. Simply that something of if he were to fall asleep now, he would miss something that was about to happen, that something..... important. But this time, it WOULD be important to him...... and her.

*knock**knock*

There it was....... there it was.

"Hello?" Luffy asked.

This time, no gasped was received in Luffy's ears, only the coy reply of his question with her question. "I-I-It's Robin...... may I come in?"

Luffy got up and walked to the door, he opened it and smiled the kindest of smiles to Robin. "Of COURSE you can...."

She started to cry again, this time in reaction to his outstanding kindness, "Oh Luffy!" The water once again flowing, she clung to him more than a girl to her bear. Luffy wrapped his arms around her, "It's ok Robin...... It's Ok."

To Be Continued.....

A/N: Hope you got that I used the same beginning of the first chapter in the last scene and realize I MEANT to do that. I thought it would be creative, whatever. 


	3. My Nakama

Chapter 3 My Nakama

Luffy woke, bare bodied and full of pride and joy. He looked to Robin, also laying bare naked, next to him still sound asleep. He kissed her on the lips, she sighed and cooed in her sleep. He kissed her cheek next, she whimpered in whisper. He then kissed her nose, and she giggled softly in shy.

Luffy got up and got dressed, the task he had planned for him would be VERY difficult.

He made his way to the kitchen and began what many would consider the IMPOSSBILE.

He was attempting to make early breakfast for he and Robin...... Him, Luffy, COOKING, not eating food. Ridiculous, I know.

As he separated the yoke of the eggs from its shell, he thought of what had transpired last night.

-

-

-

{FLASHBACK}

Robin took off her clothes, her supple breast glistening in the light, her body radiating of her intense heat. The red face Luffy once again played the part of the noble man, helping her.

She took Luffy into a DEEP kiss, tongues fighting, most unlike before, where Robin was completely submissive. This time though, she was no longer scared. In fact, now, she hungered for him.

She broke the kiss, in complete lead, which Luffy gladly let her do, this was for her after all. She spoke with a dark splash of red upon her face, "I want us to sleep together tonight Luffy." Luffy smiled gently, "Of course Robin..... anything to-" she put her slender finger on his lips. "No.... no sex..... I just......." she pulled him in closer, ever so carefully, as if not trying to break a delicate object, "I just want us to SLEEP,... Together." Luffy smiled wider, "OF COURSE Robin."

She kissed him again out of joy for acceptance. She (this time for sure) KNEW he understood.

She slowly helped him take his clothes off. They made their way to his bed, put the sheets over themselves and began to 'wait' for sleep. Both staring deeply into each other's eyes.

Luffy moved her close to him, her chest touching his. Their hands mended together as they lay between their 'hot spots'. Luffy kissed up and down her neck and over her collar bone. He then nuzzled for a few minutes into the crook of her neck. Then he placed her head into his crook, where she stayed for the remainder of most of the night. Their bodies so close indeed to each other.

{END FLASHBACK}

-

-

Luffy finished making the 'breakfast feast'. It wasn't that bad. Both pieces of toast only had ONE side burnt, the eggs wounded up scrambled instead of his intended Sunny-Side Up (why he thought he could make sunny-side up, I really don't know), the sausage even seemed fully cooked (he ate two out of the six he made just to make sure they were done all the way, he figured that would work). Cooking simple things on a frying pan were easy! Luffy could do it, TOO simple.

He poured orange juice and milk, for Robin to take her pick, and walked back to his room. He opened the door to find Robin still in bed, just waking up.

"mmmmmmm.... Good morning.... Luffy-kun..." She had never said 'kun' before to him, and he really liked that. She sat up slightly with a smile on her face, the sheet falling off of her, revealing her beautiful buxom breasts. (Go alliterations!) Luffy didn't blush this time, however he still had a shy feeling. The window of his room laminating her figure. Making it difficult to handle seeing them (her breasts) in such morning light. It sadly made them VERY temptations.

Whether it was Luffy's distance he was keeping form her alluring and tempting figure, or Robin noticing the platter in his hands, she patted the empty space next to her on the bed and pleaded him to join her. It was what she wanted most in this world: the two of them in their own world. Quiet, peaceful, no bothers or worries, them so close to the other. The warm feeling of his body on her's. His kindness and personality and simply his presence making her forget all the stupid and hurried things in her life.... or in her past.

Luffy sat down on the bed, Robin snuggled to him, her head resting on his shoulder. She grabbed a piece of toast and bit into it. Luffy looked intently at her reaction, she swallowed, smiled sweetly and looked at Luffy, "This is good. Did you make this Luffy-kun?" Luffy grinned proudly, "Mhm!" She giggled and kissed him on the cheek, "You did good. It was very sweet of you to make me breakfast in bed, thank you Luffy." She ate the rest of the toast and went to kiss him on the cheek again. But Luffy turned his head towards her and she kissed him on the lips instead. Their kiss started to deepen and tongues wanted to travel to the others' mouths. Although this wasn't a big deal, they were both unprepared for it and were afraid that if the kiss continued, the breakfast Luffy worked so hard on would be quickly forgotten. They pulled away and looked in the other directions, both blushing from embarrassment. They only felt this way because neither wanted to succumb to their lust and primal urges. This was about caring for Robin, not fucking as if it didn't matter.

They got over the moment and started to eat the breakfast. Robin finished her food and got up to get dressed.

As she started to put her long purple sleeve shirt back on, not really bothering to put back on her bra, Luffy came up from behind her and placed his hands around his waist. He nuzzled his head into her neck and kissed her cheek. She blushed and smiled as she lightly placed her hand on his face and stroked it. His hands moved upward as he continued to kiss and nuzzle her. She encouraged this as she used her hands to move his hands up faster and made them grab her breasts hard and firm. She let out a soft moan of joy. Then Luffy softened his groping and lightly fondled them. Robin whimpered what sounded like words but Luffy could barely make it out as her pleasure was louder than her words.

He stopped, much to her displeasure, and looked at her, very intrigued at what she had said, "What was that Robin?" She bit her lip and closed her eyes and turned away from him, what she had said seemed to have been a slip of the tongue she did not want him to hear. But now Luffy asked the question of what and she could not bear to lie to him or keep her mouth from telling the truth. "..... Luffy.... I...... I........" Luffy didn't understand what could be so hard for her to say,........... even though he knew what she wanted to say. He just had a feeling THAT was what it was.

".......... Luffy..... I-I-I love you...." She betrayed herself from only a month ago, she wasn't going to have such feelings for her kind, rubber captain, yet they crept opon her. She looked shamefully for his reaction.

Like you would expect from Luffy, he smiled, "That's fine Robin, I figured this really WASN'T something you could tie down with just a little comfort and passion. You want me LOVE you and I will..... I promise." He pulled her close, groping her ass tight and firm as he kissed her deeply. Robin moaned with happiness. It was almost like she should have known he would say that from the beginning. Luffy, truly unknown to Robin, led her to the bathroom of Luffy's Captain's Quarters.

Once inside, her took of her re-dawned shirt and his clothes as well. They stepped into the shower and Luffy turned on the head and the calming, warm water showered upon them. Robin shivered at the touch of the water.... and at Luffy instantly taking action. His philosophy was, "The Woman Gets HERS First, and She Gets it GREAT"........ most likely.... she'll be more willing to do what YOU want that way.

Crouched down, face with her beautiful womanhood, he licked at her inner thigh and lightly moved his middle finger across her outer lips. Her pussy was already swollen and wet beyond halting actions now. "L..Luffy-kun..." the older woman whimpered so submissively. Luffy continued his invasion of her folds, a kiss here and there on her gorgeous legs, up to her vagina, then gently sliding in his tongue as his hands spread the lips apart.

Robin moaned more.... and more........ and more. Her nails clawing into her own breast with one hand, and sinking DEEP into Luffy's skull in the other. She refused to orgasm until she could take no more. She wanted the cumming to be all that it could be. Luffy trusted deeper, as did she.

Deeper...... deeper...... deeper. Robin squealed Luffy's name as she splattered all over his face. She collapsed to her knees, now at his level, and kissed Luffy hard. He tongue tasting her own self and Luffy at the same time. This continued with them being force to breathe through their noses. No stopping. Robin kept pressing harder and harder into Luffy's mouth as if wanting to be devoured by him.

They finally parted and Robin had tears of joy on her already wet face (form the shower they are still in) "Luffy-kun... I LOVE YOU SO MUCH."

Then the question didn't find necessary was asked. He KNEW he felt the same way. "....... Do you love me?"

Luffy smiled, "Of course Robin...." he hugged her tight and looked into her eyes, "I........."

He stopped, something was wrong............ what was going on? For some reason. Just now...... he couldn't say it.

To be Continued..... 


	4. My Love

Chapter 4 My Love

"Luffy?....." Robin became scared, he was about to say "I love you" to her, words she had waited subconsciously for god knows how long. She wanted him, desired him, and deep inside her mind she was prevented from executing such feelings until now. And as he was about to reciprocate the same feelings, with no doubt in his voice as he pronounced the 'I', with no regret as he started the continuation of the sentence..... he stopped, an ut-most upset look on his face.

He couldn't say it, and neither knew why.

"Luffy???" she begged again, anything from him to make her feel better. But Luffy was stopped by an unknown force.

Her emotional needs kept her from thinking and seeing this moment clearly. With tear filled eyes, Robin tore from Luffy, out the shower, out the bathroom, gathered enough of her clothes to cover herself and out the door.

Once again out of Luffy's reach, care.... and maybe, his (love)life.

Luffy just stood there in awe, of HIMSELF. The water falling from the showerhead just beating away at the lifeless, confused statue that was the rubber boy.

What had happened?

Why was it so suddenly hard to say "I love you", and to Robin no less?

Luffy couldn't see the problem. She was there, for him to be for her. She wanted him. She LOVED him. And he DID love her..... So he thought.

What had happened?

It makes no sense.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"What!???" Nami didn't understand at all as the sobbing Robin explained why she was crying today. She repeated, "He..... he...*sob*... he stopped...*sob*.. not.... *sob* not because...*sob*.... not because he DIDN'T love me.... *sob*... he just....*sniff* he just.... stopped... *sniff*..." She wiped away the tears the best she could. But the pain was most defiantly still there.

Nami became very uncomfortable about the situation. She had never experienced such a scenario as this, he loved her but couldn't say it? ludicrous.

"Robin..... what happened after that?"

Robin got up from her position of laying on the bed away from Nami faced her general direction but not looking straight at her. "I.... *sniff*... I left...."

Nami ALMOST wanted to smack Robin (no too hard) to wake her up from whatever 'emotional' stress made her do such a 'STUPID' thing. "Robin! Why did you leave!? You should have stayed and you to work it out! You said it yourself it all seemed like he did/does LOVE you. You stay and hear why he 'can't' say it..... It could JUST be he needs time. After all, this hole time he was preparing to help you as a friend. He probably focused on no emotional attachments other than friendship the whole time so there wouldn't be ANY heartbreak. You did kind of changed the game on him."

Robin was shocked, it was all true, she DID break her own rules and changed everything on Luffy. ("Maybe...") she thought, ("Maybe he was just still not use to the fact that I DID want love from him. I had spent the last month holding it to him to keep his feelings in check for myself so that I wouldn't get hurt. When the whole time, I was battling myself to NOT be in love with him when that was EXACTLY what was happening...... I am such a fool.")

Robin began to cry again, she fought it back as she dug deep for courage and strength. She stood up from her bed and walked quickly out the door. Nami was a little worried, "Robin? Where are you going?" Robin looked back at her, her face still sad with evidence of tears still in her eyes and on her face, but also lit up with hope, "To make this better... for me AND Luffy."

Nami smiled glady, "Good luck Robin, he's a good guy, and you too will be fine." she said assuringly.

Robin smiled more, so warmly as she would normally, "Thank you Nami-san. You've been a tremendous help. I know if I ever have anything I wish to condone to or tell, you will be the very fist. We are....." she blushed as her life seemed to be being put together perfectly now, "the BEST of friends." This made pride swell in Nami, "Anything Robin, you're my best friend too."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Robin proceeded back to Luffy's room, praying he was still there.

"Luffy!???" he wasn't in his direct room, so she looked into the bathroom, "Luffy???" not there. This scared her, she knew she may have unnecessary panic inside here at this moment, but she truely did not want their love to fail when it had not even started.

She ran out to the top deck, "Luffy!?!??" "Luffy?..." Zoro was on a higher deck as he hear her, "I saw him leaving the ship. He said he'd be back later tonight. It was weird though, he also said for no one to come looking for him, he'll be fine and that he has to figure something out."

Robin's lip quivered. It was sad, Luffy seemed to love her but for some reason he had to find the way to express it. But she trusted and believed in Luffy, so she went back down stairs to her room. Nami seemed to have left. She went into her closet and pulled out her best lingre. It was matching bra and panties that didn't really reveal anything, but was a very attractive deep purple that was almost black. She blushed as she put it on, thinking of Luffy and his reaction. She quickly ran to Luffy's room and closed the door. It was true she didn't know when he'd be back, but as she laid along his bed in a very sensual pose, she could wait forever.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"I Love you?" a man with messy, short brown hair questioned to Luffy, whom he had just made friends with at the bar Luffy entered. "Yeah," Luffy replied, "I can't say it to her.... and I DON'T know why. And it's KILLING me." Luffy became depressed once more as he talked to his new 'friend'. "Well... I'm not that big on 'REAL' relationships with girls man... But I'll tell you this. You love her, and you can't say it, it's cause you need to hear it from her first."

"But... she has said it to me... TWICE."

"Shit.... ok, now I got nothing."

"*huff* Thanks anyways man."

"No prob." Luffy got up and decided to go back to the ship. "Wait." the guy stopped him, Luffy looked back, "Maybe... you got to 'do' her first."

Luffy was slightly offended and confused, "What??? Why? I'm not gonna take advantage of her like that."

"Yeah yeah, no, listen for a sec. You love her, but can't say it. Maybe sex will trigger it, it was created with that point in mind you know. The whole sex is only for lovers thing. That could put the words into perspective for you, make them REALLY mean something."

Luffy thought for a moment, "You, could be right."

The man took a sip of his beer, "I probably am."

Luffy smiled, "Thanks man! See ya!" his confidence restored, Luffy knew what to do now.

Another man sat down to the brown headed one. "Lenny... what are we doing here?"

Lenny: "Just doing what the 'boss' asked us to do, Bobby."

Bobby: "What? I thought he said we weren t gonna be in lemons?"

Lenny: "Hey, you don't question the dude that makes you, you just go with it."

Bobby: ".... Maybe we're here for hype."

Lenny and Bobby now look at and talk to YOU. With smiles on their faces.

Lenny: "If you don't know who we are or what we have anything to with this, please read 'My Life for Hire', also by OnePieceIsGod."

Bobby: "And be looking forward to 'The Chronicles of Zeke' on Oct. 24. Or he will kill Robin and Luffy in this story."

Lenny: "Dude.... that was a little too much."

Bobby: "Yeah... I'm sorry viewers. I get carried away sometimes."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Luffy got lost on his way back to the ship. And distracted. And confused. And hungry, so he stopped for food. And took his time, after he figured out where the boat was.

But anyways, he got back to the ship about 9:00. He stepped into his room, and stood in the door way, eyes fixed on the slumbering angel.

Robin had fallen asleep sometime in the 6 hours of waiting for him. Luffy smiled, he truly did love her, and as he picked up her sleeping body and carried her to her room, for THIS night, he felt those words apear in him. He knew he could say them now, but not at this VERY moment, for she may not hear him. But tomorrow, that will be the day.

To Be Concluded....

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

A/N: Is it just me or does every romance story with Robin in it have her emotionally inept? It's like because of Ennis Lobby that's all she can be. I know all the stories I've read that AREN'T plotless one-shots, she has this barrier or already broken heart or trust issues or my favorite, super-clingy-commit-now-or-you-don't-love-me syndrome (that's what Usopp would call it)

I don't know why I wrote this babbling part but I thought I just would for whatever reason. Hope your all enjoying this. 


End file.
